


Questionnaire?

by Lakin5



Category: iCarly
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Canon Divergance, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakin5/pseuds/Lakin5
Summary: Freddie had ask Sam to partake in a couples questionnaire with him. Which would be great, if only it wasn’t the cause for their relationship to either make it or break it?
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Questionnaire?

Sam and Freddie had sat intently on a sleek navy couch in their small but cozy downtown Seattle apartment, eyes focused on the sheets of paper in front of them. Varies colorful throw pillows dotted the couch as the two mid-twenties adults mere inches away from each other. Freddie smiled happily at his long time, on and off again, girlfriend of six or seven years, before he continued to fill out the questionnaire while his answer instantly popped onto the sheet. 

He came up with the idea of doing a relationship questionnaire with Sam after binging on several YouTube videos made by their fellow influencers and their significant others. Sam was hesitant at first, voicing her fear that it may ruin or damage their relationship if they end up not knowing each other as well as they thought. He understood, letting the idea go until after two weeks he told her to think of it like a competition on who knows who best and even made a bet with her to sweeten the deal. He knew that if high stakes were involved she was more than willing to beat the smug look of his face after she “won.” 

The rules were simple, they write their answers down, announce them, and reveal their worksheets so they were sure no cheating was done by either party. The one with the most correct answers about the other person “winning” their little game and the “loser” has to do the dishes for the household for a month straight. While the “winner” gets to dictate what goes on, no questions asked, for their private bedroom activities for the same amount of time. 

He knew exactly on how to make her do what he wanted to do, despite her not wanting to admit that she, Samantha Puckett, was outsmarted by himself, Fredward Benson. 

Less than an hour and a half, the questions were all filled out and the moment of truth neared. 

“Okay, Question #1: What is your favorite food?” He announced in a similar tone that reminded him of when he would count down to LIVE on their famous and long since ended webshow, iCarly. 

This was an easy one, he knew Sam’s favorite food was common knowledge to anyone who had met her, so of course he blurted ham while Sam said something like Lasagna or creamy pasta for him. 

He laid his down sheet on the redwood coffee table making sure only the first question was shown, with ham written in clear and broad letters. He shifted his eyes to the other side of the table only to meet with nothing on Sam’s side.

“Sam,” he narrowed his gaze as he witnessed Sam holding the paper over her face hiding, he presumed, a shy smile. He knew, that she knew, that he knows her favorite food so why in the hell was she being so secretive about it? 

Unless… 

“Sam...” he repeated this time with reassurance tipping his words as she slowly and carefully set her own sheet down on the table, exposing her obvious ruse. Freddie nearly lost his breath as he saw her answer: it was his own name sprawled across the page in scratchy and almost unintelligible handwriting. 

“Me?” He questioned as he saw her turn a dark shade of crimson as their eyes met once again. 

“Yes, you...you dork!” She snide, trying and failing, to regain her composure and cool. 

“Good one,” he retorted playfully, “but seriously why put down my name instead of you know the obvious?” 

“Be...cause you taste so good!” 

He stared at her blankly trying to come up with a witty and smooth response but came up empty handed, “Which part of me?” 

She blushed, “Well your lips for one, especially after we have finished eating!” 

He mirrored her expression, “And?” He pressed her further, knowing that his lips weren't the only thing on his body that she had tasted. 

Sam buried her hands in her face then uncovering herself and eying him up and down before resting on his nether regions, “Uh, your-your tripod!” 

“My what now?” 

Sam hissed under her breath, clearly embarrassed, as he knew she only felt comfortable using euphemisms when describing their sexual relationship with each other. He didn’t expect things to get this personal so early in the night but that one was on him for asking about the finer details. 

“Your meatloaf!” She added. 

The tension broke between them as mutual laughter filled the room, he quickly spied her page once more noticing that word ham was scribbled right next to his name. 

Same old Sam. 

***

The night flowed by smoothly as they were knocking their answers left and right, with their typical banter and lighthearted jokes mixed in. 

The points were tallied up on a postage note indicating that Sam was currently in the lead by a few points. 

The questions range from the mundane to downright weird as Freddie made up some of the questions himself but requested that his close friends help come with some more...interesting ones. 

Carly, Spencer, Gibby, and even Sam’s twin sister Melanie came and wrote down questions they thought best suited towards the bickering lovers. 

He only picked the most relevant and thought provoking to be added towards his list of questions. 

“Ugh, Question #13: Who is the most beautiful/hottest of the Puckett twins?” Sam read out loud, venom dripping from her mouth at the mere thought of her boyfriend wanting her sister over her. 

Freddie counted down from five on his hand as it was muscle memory at this point, before they said their answers: 

“Momma, of course!” “Melanie!” 

Sam bore daggers into him, causing him to let out a large but stifled chuckle. His fun didn’t last long as she twisted his arm around to his back, making him wince in pain as she clawed for his answer sheet. This was his comeuppance for prying her about the first question. 

“Take it back, take it back!” 

He relented to her wishes, as he showed her what she wanted, his answer was a simple: Sammy! 

Sam smirked trumiphly. 

***

He remembered first viewing the question, knowing Melanie was the one who wrote it, he added it to the list immediately. 

Once he ran into Melanie again, he asked her why she made up that question? 

“To imagine my sister's face when she reads it!” 

That made Freddie laugh, “You know, I am so going to say your name instead of hers when reading them off, right?” 

“That is suicidal, she is totally going to kill you on the spot!” 

“I know!” He beamed, feeling excitement and fear about the upcoming event and the mental image of his prank. 

Him and her sister are going to troll her hard! 

***

After they completed off another round of questions, a great one he had been anticipating for them to compare their answers to finally popped up: 

“Question #18: What color best describes you and your SO?” Freddie smiled as he read it off, eyeing the aggressive blonde. 

“Purple!” “Purple!” 

They stared at each other for the longest of time, where they really this in sync or was it just a weird coincidence? 

The moment of truth came as they laid their papers down in unison, as this conspiracy theory became more spooky. 

Freddie had written blue for himself and red for Sam, then crossed them out and added purple for them both. 

Surprisingly, Sam had written red for herself and blue for Freddie, scratching them out and putting purple for both as well! 

“God, we are far too good for this game!” Freddie remarked, glad at how their minds are linked with each other. 

“We can use this for so much chaos!” Sam squeaked. 

***

Of course Spencer would make an art related question for them, Freddie figured. 

Once he managed to catch Spencer at a good time to talk to him about, Freddie can’t help but shake his head in disbelief. 

“Is this meant to be philological or just a fun art experiment?” 

“Both!” Spencer replied matter of factly. 

Freddie nodded, “But why?” 

“You know how one color can mix with another color to make a whole new color?” 

Freddie followed along with his words, “Well people are a lot like that too, you can take two people and once they are in a relationship with each other they can make a whole new persona together!” 

Freddie nodded again, “I think I understand now!” 

***

Sam crackled at the next question,”Question #23: What nicknames do you and your SO have for each other?” 

“Far, far too many to even count, I am the undisputed queen of nicknames!” Sam gloated at her proffenciey at coming up with nicknames for her Freddie Bear. 

While he can only count his nicknames for her on one hand. 

Freddie rolled his eyes at her, “Whatever you say, my little Sammywich!” 

And just like that, she was putty in his hands. 

***

He glowed brightly at the prompt Carly has written for his special night with Sam, this fits them to a T. 

Freddie tracked Carly down, hoping to thank her for helping so much with his and Sam’s relationship. It was easy since Carly was pretty predictable and reliable, she couldn’t deny it either. 

“You know us two so well don’t you?” He stood proudly at his other best friend, besides you know Sam! 

Carly smiled back at him, “Well Sam’s nicknames for you are so cute and even though you don’t have as many for her as she does for you, I know she loves them more than you can imagine!” 

“Oh, I can imagine them alright!” Freddie boasted, “Thank you so much for all you have done for me and her!” 

“You’re very much welcome! I only wish the best for you and Sam, wherever that may take you!” Before pulling him into a platonic hug. 

“Take good care of her for me?” 

“Of course!” 

***

Freddie nearly died at the question set before him, it took all he got not to go into a laughing fit!

“Question #23: Who is the most ‘Gibby-licious’ with their shirt off?” Freddie has to hand it to Gibby, he sure knows how to make an impression. 

Him and Sam just held their stomachs in place as they tried to stop themselves from laughing too hard. They debated back and forth and back and forth, who was the most ‘Gibby-licious’ and what in the world does that word even mean in the first place. 

Soon they decided that they were both equally ‘Gibby-licious’ with their shirts off and left it at that. 

***

Gibby was way too happy to explain to Freddie, the inner workings of Gibby and how he can use that as an advantage for his and Sam’s relationship. 

Freddie politely declined his humorous offer, thankful that he submitted a decent enough question. 

They shared a few good laughs together and Gibby told him that his advice was still on the table. 

Freddie just laughed in gratitude. 

***

Freddie steeled himself as he prepared for the nerve wrecking experience he would every encounter at this point in his life. If he screwed it up, it was game over and he doesn’t think he would ever recover from the fallout of his possible failure. 

All the 30 questions from the questionnaire were all answered, with he and Sam losing track of their scores and the competition with the subsequent bet was long forgotten. 

Sure, all his friends and himself had submitted questions for him and Sam to answer but that was just an appetizer for the main event with a special cherry on top that was the cake of their relationship. 

Freddie knew full well on what he was thinking of doing, and any mistake might ruin this for him, for her. 

His master plan was all set, now he just had to put the final touch in place. 

“Remember I asked you to write up a very personal and intimate question to ask me? For my eyes only?” 

“Yeah?” Sam said, playing with the strings of her hoodie to distract from the current situation. 

She all but forgot about him asking to write a question for them on their date night. She only agreed to write one after he nearly begged her three times, no five times, to do so. She dutifully followed the protocol he had set up for this, hoping to God that he would never see her question. 

“So where is it? Did you forget it? Or are you just hiding it from me?” Freddie asked sincerely. 

Sam failed to make any eye contact with him, and he was getting increasingly desperate for answers that only she knew the answers to. 

After a long and drawn out standoff, Sam finally sighed and reluctantly fished in her jeans pockets. Through the ruffling into her various pockets, she sheepishly pulled out a stained and crushed up envelope with the said question in it. 

Freddie grabbed it from her, enjoying the chance to briefly hold hands with her, and stared thoughtfully at the envelope. 

“Well aren’t you gonna open it?” She pleaded anxiously. 

He nodded and followed her request, he carefully and methodically opened the envelope, hoping the question was worth the wait. His eyes bulged out of his head and it took him all he got to not just cry then and there. 

“Freddie, do you love me? Like really love me? “ 

It said as Freddie read it over and over in his head, fully noticing the three scratchy and scribbled out “Pleases” that accompanied the question. 

“Well aren’t you gonna say it out loud?” Sam demanded with a strained voice. 

But he didn’t, instead all he could say, all he could ever say, when she was in her most vulnerable of positions as this: 

“I love you!” 

“Huh?” 

“I LOVE YOU!” 

Sam froze at his sudden outburst, while Freddie moped that she of all fucking days, chose this one to doubt the validity of their relationship. 

Freddie was stolen from his thoughts as her arms slicked around his neck before she planted a longingly sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted longer than they expected as they were all out of breath as they parted. 

“I love you too, Freddie!” 

“You better, or what I am planning to do next would be really awkward if you didn’t!” 

“Uh, and why is that, Benson?” 

Suddenly a clean and crisp envelope appeared in front of her, like he was Prince Charming inviting Cinderella to the ball. 

“My question for you!” 

Sam suspiciously took the envelope, nearly expecting it to be an elaborate prank. 

“Open it!” 

Sam tore at the envelope like a feral animal, finally releasing the note from its confines. 

“Samantha Puckett, will you mar- OH MY GOD, YOU SCHEMING SON OF A BITCH, YOU CONNED ME?” 

“Hey, that is no way to talk about my mother like that.” He chuckled in a mock offended tone. 

Her reaction to his proposal was a mix of happiness and anger though Freddie loved getting this treatment from her, it was the best of both worlds. 

Sam couldn’t, wouldn’t believe that he pulled a fast one like that on her and she was far too preoccupied with her way too vulnerable question to him to notice obvious signs of Freddie scheming behind her back. Of course, he won’t put in so much effort for a stupid questionnaire if he wasn’t going to popped thee question to her. 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“What is your answer?” 

Freddie yelped as Sam viciously grabbed him and pinned him down on the couch, kissing him with all the fervor she could muster. The kiss was sloppy and wet, and oh so full of passion as Freddie felt like the luckiest guy on Earth. 

“I take that as a yes?” 

“Yes!” 

He quickly rummaged through his jean pockets, as he pulled out a ring to present to her. The ring was silver and gold plated, with three gems adorned at the top, two smaller gems: a sapphire and ruby, with a large amethyst place in between the two. He struggled to put the ring on her finger as he could no longer contain himself anymore. 

Once the ring was secured on her finger, they continued the make out session from earlier. Unfortunately, their make out sess was interrupted by their front door opening with four figures bursting through it! They quickly readjusted themselves and tried to pretend they weren’t all over each other just a few seconds ago. 

“Congrats you two!” Carly cheered in an all too chipper manner. 

Then the other three joined in on Carly’s celebrations as a loud “GIBBY!” was plainly audible. 

Spencer smiled at them, “I’m glad that this had all worked out then, huh?” 

“Sweet, I finally get to have a brother-in-law!” Melanie beamed. 

Freddie groaned, “How much of our conversation did you guys hear?” 

“About the last ten minutes of it!” Spencer replied. 

“I was ready to barge in once I heard the room go quiet!” Carly added. 

Sam and Freddie swore that this was their karma for constantly entering the Shay apartment unannounced. 

They both eyed their makeshift family consisting of two “adopted” sisters, a biological one in Sam’s case, and two “adopted” brothers as they rushed to make them an impromptu engagement party. 

Sam and Freddie stole quick glances at each other, answering the question that they would in fact continue their private celebrations once their “honored” guest had left for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any questions?


End file.
